


爵士乐，偶尔有枪声

by ormen_kolben



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ormen_kolben/pseuds/ormen_kolben
Summary: 泊头要我写的，看不出是美帝的美帝，和原作没啥关系确实是雷文，就是雷文，但我就是不打预警





	爵士乐，偶尔有枪声

**Author's Note:**

> 算了还是打个吧稍微有点对猎奇爱好者算不上猎奇的猎奇描写  
> 搞不好neta了枪音（就是neta了枪音

最原终一到达了人生中的一个节点。他现在已经十七岁了——与正常的、与用最新技术培育出来的新一代人类（他们被称为大脑袋子）刚好相差了十年。这个技术是在他七岁的时候发明出来的。穿着白大褂、面容模糊的发言人高声笑着，宣称这将缩短全人类的教育历程。而作为被舍弃掉的一代，在按部就班地学习学校内的事物之后就即将被刚出生的婴儿超过。

但是对没有太大野心的自己来说似乎也不是非常重要……最原终一这么想着，压低了原本就很低的帽檐。他现在正站在伯父的侦探事物所不远处，抬头观察着位于二楼的事物所。事务所里看起来除了电脑萤幕反射出来的微弱白光以外，就没有额外的光源了。箱子内的霓虹招牌将时而变得玫红时而变得青蓝的灯光顺着无数虚构的的直线投射在他的侧脸上。伯父虽然不是什么十分知名的侦探，却对于他来说是一直以来的憧憬对象……

而伯父这时候，应该在郊外的小镇查办案件才对。按自己的记忆来说，似乎是关于最近作为被时代所放弃的自己这代人又自杀在了电脑荧幕面前的案件……时代的阴云一直在他们年轻人的头顶上盘旋不止。虽然自己也不是没有迷茫过，但伯父一直有在鼓励自己。

最原终一又查看了终端传来的信息，上面以令人不快的语气罗列着自己的私人信息，以及想要自己来到某个地方见面的需求……自身应该没有什么值得特意针对的特殊之处才对。但顺从侦探的本能解开附带的谜题之后，显示的坐标竟然是伯父的侦探事务所。

一切的事情都像是在针对自己一样。最原终一深呼吸了一下，在终端上设置好了拨打向警察的应急电话。如果这件事与伯父的事务所有关的话，作为快迈向成年人的见习侦探，他也有帮助伯父的义务。没有留给自己更多紧张的时间，他踩上了楼梯，迅速地转进了事务所的木门——门没有锁住。

果然有谁等在这里…

“哎呀！真是紧张呢，小最原~”电子合成音从亮着屏幕的电脑旁发出，纯色的电子桌面被完全替换成了一张假面。最原终一略带警戒地看向那边，电脑继续发出了合成的声音：“给你的谜题已经完全被破解出来了呢！本来还在想要不要直接递给你红药丸和蓝药丸……看来是不用了★”

最原终一没有对对方作出回应，他向四周张望，手指始终悬空在能以几块的速度按下标着拨打的虚拟键的位置。

“对了对了，一直用面具谈话显得好没诚意！”电脑屏幕像是快坏掉了一样闪烁了几秒，然后视角切换为了犹如视频网站上最为拙劣的真人视频与3D绿幕合成的画面——就像是报道中的电子犯罪者一样，戴着面具的娇小身影坐在看上去并不太相符的3D模型王座之上。

“我们来谈谈这回叫你来这里的目的吧？你一定很好奇吧~！”没等最原终一表现出什么特殊的态度，王座上的人又变换了一个姿势，以漫不经心的语调说着：“那个啊……小最原你，现在完全是睡美人的状态哦？”

谈话的速度过快，几乎是让人难以理解的程度——但与最原终一所预测的不同，屏幕中的人像是在认真等待他的回答一样沉默了下来。一时能够听到的声音只剩下窗外到达使用年限的霓虹灯接触不良的声音，和最原终一自身的心跳声。

“……你到底是谁？”考虑了良久，最原终一还是选择了这个最为稳妥也最为标准的问句作为开场白。戴着面具的人沉默了片刻，然后像是笑了一样——至少从直觉上来说，给人了一种笑着的感觉——然后他回答到：“我是……赛博网络的精灵？虽然说这个也是谎言啦~！”

“……”最原终一感觉自己好像被满不在乎地愚弄了一番，“该不会你就是……最近新闻中所提的电子犯罪者吧？”

“哈哈、哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

像是被触发到了笑点一样，带着面具的怪人毫无仪态地笑着蜷缩成了一团。

“小最原还真是笨蛋啊！我只是在将真实的世界带给大家才对，”像是听到了人生中最大的笑话一样，带着面具，语气让人不快的人高声笑着，“你要睡到什么时候才满足呢？”

最原终一陷入了沉默。对方所说的话实在是不太像正常人，倒不如说像是狂人的呓语。但从逻辑上推理的话，能够发现对方所说的确实指向案件的重要内容——“世界的真实”。

“啊对了，小最原你还不知道吧？在很久之前，侦探只是警察的陪衬罢了！世界的秩序还没崩毁，你也不会在修建在村庄里的酒亭里看见烂醉如泥，毫无作用的警察。”

“警察……”这个词对于最原终一来说，确实是极为陌生，仅仅出现在历史的教科书之中的词汇。似乎是从大脑袋子产生之后，由于新一代住民的文明化消失掉自身存在意义的职业。伴随着大脑袋子的诞生，人类的科技迎来了进一步的爆发——只不过对于他们这些前大脑袋子时代的遗民来说，一切技术细节都很难以理解。熟知的一切逐渐变得未来而陌生，于是便有人从城市中搬了出来，移动向了乡村而形成了新的遗民聚落。他的伯父就是其中一员。

而伯父正在协助侦办的案件便是这个“世界的真实”所导致的连环自杀案件。尽管侦探笔记中所说的是自杀案件，但从不外告的细节之中却有些不太寻常的地方。一般自杀是不会选择那种痛苦的方式的……如果进一步推理的话，要么是类似宗教的劝诱自杀，要么就需要否定自杀案件的形状，作为他杀来进行考虑了。

沉思片刻后，他试探着问道：“是你杀了那些人？”

屏幕中的人并没有回答这个问题。像是失去了灵魂的人偶一般，整个画面让人联想到中断放送时会播放的静止图片。不协调感，以及陌生的惊悚感开始渐渐爬上了最原终一的背脊。对方至始至终都在拒绝回答自己的问题，这开始让他怀疑对方叫自己过来的动机。对方所一直念叨的“世界的真实”与“你要睡到什么时候”也让人感觉到某处的缺失感。对于他来说像是什么理所当然的事情被自己忘记了一样。

在自己思考问题的时候，电脑的屏幕悄无声息地关闭了。称不上很大的侦探事务所陷入了漆黑之中、唯有散射在空气中的霓虹灯光能够提供一些微不足道的照明。不过，尽管对方的动机看起来十分奇怪，现在或许不是考虑这个的时候。更为重要的是临近小镇所发生的案件——如果自己即将死于类似的原因的话，就是这起事件进一步扩大的征兆。

而那名称得上是突兀的面具人所说的“世界的真实”虽然也可以作为事件的要素考虑，但却缺乏与之链接的节点。因此最原终一决定稍微延后处理这个问题，先将精力集中于已知的自杀——或者说怪死事件。他再次压低了自己的帽檐 ，坐在了事务所给自己留下的椅子上开始了思考。

首先是连续自杀事件——与自己同时代的青少年们以正常来说极为痛苦的死法杀死了自己。其中有些是以城市所制造的，巨大热线枪将心脏灼烧出一个大洞的死法，而另一些则是以极为锋利的小型断头台将自己头颅的上半部分削去。

如果要总结出一个共同点的话，应该是针对“心”和“脑”的物质毁坏手段。而这两个器官对于人类的历史来说时常被视为思考聚集之处。其次则是……对于丧失尖端科技手段的小镇人类来说，不管是明确知道是由城市所制造的热线枪还是足以切碎人类颅骨的锋利断头台，都不应该是以目前的手工制社会能够制造出的。

一个灵感从最原终一的头脑之中探了出来。电脑屏幕不知何时切换为了输入密码的界面，只不过先前的假面——但是假面后并不存在人仍然漂浮在输入框的上方。

没错，凶手或许正是……城市中的大脑袋子们，以类似婴儿的外形持有着远超成年人的知识的生物。最原终一将大脑袋子的罗马音输入了密码框之中。在电脑屏幕和街上的霓虹灯逐一熄灭之后，迎接他的却并不是再次亮起的电脑屏幕。

纯黑而寂静的视野包围着他，随后是犹如科幻电影中才会出现的金属铰链拉扯的声音。由弧形和曲线组成的白色线形逐渐扩张成一个圆，最原终一的瞳孔伴随着微弱的刺痛逐渐开始适应光线。

“睡美人侦探终于醒来了吗？你在历史模拟舱里呆了很久了。下一个航行目标可是快要到达了哦？”

与戴着面具的人长得一模一样——最原终一察觉到自身认为那个人就应该是长着这样的脸——的投影俯视着他，身上穿着让人感受到“未来”二字的服装。不知为何，心脏处传来了一阵的刺痛——但是顾不上那些。

他从舱中探出身来，看到了极为复杂精密的机械面板、大脑占据了身体一半的，身上以奇特的文字写着“船长”二字的生物，以及从眼中标出“分析出生物遗传物质遗留”的面具。


End file.
